


Surprise

by MistyChildontheCastle



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: !!!!!, AU, But you know... consequences, Fluff, Fred and John being teases, Getting Together, I need these things to cope, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Pining, Pregnant Brian, and hook up, band!, but not described, in which Roger and Brian are different bands, like it's mentioned, me again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyChildontheCastle/pseuds/MistyChildontheCastle
Summary: Seven months ago, Roger had a one night stand with a curly haired guitarist.Now he's sought him out... and found a surprise.Maylor mpreg fluff thingy





	1. Chapter 1

Roger woke up next to a head full of curls and smiled to himself. That had been a very good night, a memorable night indeed. He had just been trying to sweet talk this guitarist into joining them, because their current one was... not all that. They needed a better sound, a cleaner sound, something that would distinguish them from the rest. Something as aweworthy as the drums (his very much fantastic drumming), and their amazingly intense singing and perfect bass. They needed someone as good as them to complete the band properly.

And this guy was good, certainly the best in his little band. He had a very good sound, a great ability. He'd done a solo that had made everyone jaws drop, it had been so good - Roger had been positively salivating. The fact that this guy was quite good looking helped matters, too. So yeah, when all the bands of the festival had finished, Roger had sought him out. Told him how much he'd liked his performance, how good he was with that guitar. The other musician blushed, probably unused to be being complimented, especially by someone as beautiful as Roger, and the drummer decided to take advantage of that.

First he thought, "hey, maybe he'll want to join us more if he thinks he has a chance to hook up with me". And then they were straight up hooking up. There was alcohol involved, and the guitarist's (Brian, Roger had found out) voice and hands had been such a turn on, that Roger had even paid for a hotel room instead of just shagging him on the bathroom, as he usually did. But this way they could be at it the whole night. Which they did - making the most of the night, until they were thoroughly exhausted. It had been an absolutely great night.... But that didn't mean anything, right? Roger was a free spirit.

When Brian woke up, Roger was dressing and just about to leave. Brian's heart fell a little, he'd been hoping that they'd get breakfast together, and maybe even spend the morning? The previous night Roger had made him feel as if they were never going to be separated, as if they were going to be together always now that they'd found each other...But obviously the blond didn't feel the same.

"Oh, hey, you're awake. The room's paid for, so don't worry about that." Roger said, putting his jacket on. "Think about joining us, ok? And thanks for last night, you were spectacular, really. The breakfast is paid for, so enjoy."

And he walked out of the room.

No goodbye kiss, no telephone, no call me. Just talk of the band. Oh. It was clear that Roger had only wanted a one night thing. But it had been such a good night.... Brian wanted to cry, but controlled himself. He shouldn't have got his hopes up. And one night was better than nothing, right?

*

"This must be a record for you, huh? Six months without sex? I don't think in the time I've known you you've ever gone so long without any action, Roger."

"There's just not been anyone interesting, that's all." Roger replied, and Freddie made a face.

"That's not it and you know it. There's been plenty of great people practically throwing themselves at you. And you seemed interested too, and then blew them off. What is going on with you, really?"

Roger just shrugged, pretending he didn't know. But he actually did know.

"Let's ask John, he's always so perceptive and so not subtle. John, dear? Why do you think Roger hasn't been with anyone lately?"

John did have a theory, as he did for most things. He was quite sure that it was right.

"He's still thinking about that guitarist with the curls from when we were in Manchester. No one quite compares, do they, Roger?"

Roger's mouth opened and closed several times, as if he were a fish out of water, but no words were uttered. Roger narrowed his eyes at John, who always seemed to know what was going on. Even when he couldn't even admit it to himself.

"Ok, so I've thought about him a couple of times" A couple of times every hour, more like it. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Sure it doesn't, darling." Freddie smiled at him, and Roger wasn't happy about all the teasing, so he changed the subject to the song they were supposed to be perfecting. Make it about the music.

But it was true, what John had said. Roger hadn't been with anyone since that night because nobody compared, nobody was good enough. People were too boring, or not inot the music as much as they should be, or just "not his style". Which was a new thing. Before that his style was "anyone that's hot". And many hot people had hit on him in the last six months. He just hadn't felt like it, because they didn't quite compare, because they weren't a handsome guitarist with the gentlest eyes on earth.

Yes, he'd been thinking about Brian a lot, about that night, about how good it had been. He'd needed to let the other man know that it wouldn't be repeated - that was his modus operandi, he had great nights with people, then moved on to the next one. But this time he hadn't moved on to the next one, and he was regretting making it a one night thing, and was now suddenly writing songs about missed opportunities, and wrong choices. He should have realised what he had when he got Brian, and not let him go so easily.

Another month passed, they had a lot of concerts and after concert parties and very willing fans, and Roger hadn't gone home with anyone. He had to admit it, Roger Taylor, perennial wild card, official sex machine of the band, had developed a crush. But it was useless now, wasn't it? Brian probably had someone else already, and he may even have forgotten him. He hadn't even said goodbye, just told the tall guitarist to enjoy the breakfast. Terrible.

Still, he needed to do something with these feelings, needed some closure, so he tracked down the band and went to their next concert, which was fortunately in London, so he wouldn't have to travel. That was the good part. The bad part was that when the concert started, the band had a different guitarist, so Roger couldn't see his curly haired lover again. Bullshit.

"Where's your guitarist?" He asked when he found the band after the concert.

"Right here, mate." The new one said. The new one was useless.

"Not you. The good one."

"Do you mean Brian?" The bassist of the band asked.

"I do, yes. Why isn't he playing? Has he changed bands?"

"Brian's... indisposed to play. I can give you his address, though. He loves visits."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks."

This was good. He was going to see Brian, maybe apologise for being such a wanker last time, maybe convince him to gou out to dinner, or something like that. A real date, to show that he didn't mean to just sleep with him again. That this time there were feelings involved for once. Getting a bit nervous, Roger went to the address and knocked on the door.

"It's not locked, Tim." That voice he'd been thinking about for so long said. "Let yourself in, I'll be out in a minute."

Roger was definitely not Tim, but he let himself in anyways. He needed to speak to Brian, see him again, be able to know if this tall man was really the cause of his dry spell.

Brian came out of the toilet and he was even handsomer than Roger remembered, with his beautiful face and his long curls and... He was wearing only some pyjama pants and an oversized tee and oooh... There was a big round belly where his flat stomach used to be.

"... Roger." Brian's voice was little more than a whisper. He had thought about him for so long, imagined him back. And now he was suddenly in his living room, eyes focused on him... And the one thing that had changed.

The blond man was frozen in place. He couldn't move, couldn't think. But something was clear.

"You're pregnant." He said, when he finally found his voice.

"Yes."

Their crazy wild night had been about seven months ago. Did Brian look seven months pregnant? He absolutely did, yes.

"Is it my baby?"

"Has to be." Brian said, his voice still small, a hand protectively put on his stomach. "There was no one else."

"I.... You are having a baby. My baby. I'm having a child."

Brian smiled awkwardly.

"Surprise?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm fine, Tim. It's just a bug. I've had them before and I will again. Probably just my usual gastroenteritis back again with anger."

Tim was not convinced.

"I've asked a medical major friend of mine, she said that that particular virus usually lasts less than two weeks. You've been sick for months, Brian. Just do me this favour, see a doctor."

"I know what the doctor will say, to stay hydrated and eat only crackers and rice and let it run its course. There's no need for me to go and hear this again, I'm bored of it."

"Well, maybe I want to hear the doctor saying it, just to be sure."

"What's with this sudden concern?"

"We are so close to a record deal, Brian, I can almost taste it. I can't lose you right now. And, obviously, you're my friend and I'm worried."

It turned out that it wasn't gastroenteritis, not at all. But it still was something that wouldn't clear up for several months. A baby. He was pregnant with a baby. Tim looked at him, with a puzzled expression.

"... When on earth have you....? Oh, sexy drummer!"

Sexy drummer indeed. Sexy drummer hadn't just ruined him for practically everyone else, broke his heart when he felt so abruptly and not even left a phone number, sexy drummer had also impregnated him, apparently. When he told himself that the night would have a lasting effect on him he hadn't known how right he'd been. When he said it had been memorable. Now he was going to remember it forever.

Brian put his hand on his still flat stomach. This was scary, but not necessarily a bad thing. He'd always wanted to have kids while young, and while this was not really the best moment with record deal looming over them, he was almost happy it had happened. If he waited to find the perfect partner it might never happen, he would end up old, alone and filled with regrets. This way he would have his little family while he was still young and energetic, without all the overthinking on whether he should do it or not. It was happening, and that was it.

And the genetic material passed down from his other dad wasn't bad either. Incredible looks, a confident personality, great musical talent. Between Roger and him they had practically ensured that this child would be musically great, and Brian was pleased. His child would be beautiful and intelligent, and the fact that he was going to raise him or her alone didn't matter that much. Sure, it would be nice to have someone else, but he could manage on his own. There was no need to force anyone into a situation they didn't want to be in.

"So what are you going to do about the sexy drummer? It's his baby too."

"Yeah, well, it's my baby too, and I don't want someone who doesn't want me around to be uncomfortably giving money and regretting every moment we spent together. If he seeks me out I'll tell him, of course, but if not..."

Of course, it wasn't that easy. Many times during his pregnancy Brian had wanted to have someone there, and thought of finding where Roger's band was tempting, seeing him again. When he started showing and everyone started asking who was the father, when people started mocking his weight gain and he wanted to cry, when he saw the ultrasound and saw his little baby ...He had wanted a hand to hold, a comforting smile, a shoulder to lean on. But there was no one there. Roger had made no attempt to contact him, no attempt at all and Brian didn't need to break up a happy wild life like that.

But now he was here, in his apartment.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"I asked your band. Went to see them, hoping you'd be there."

"Why did you want to see me? Did you know?"

"I fucking didn't! I just... I wanted to invite you to dinner or something."

Brian's eyes, that had been wary and distant before, uncertain, softened a bit.

"You wanted to take me out on a date? You still... thought of me."

How could he not?

"Of course I did. I couldn't... stop thinking about you, even if it had been just the one night. The only reason that took me so long was because I didn't want to admit that I wanted more.... it had been so good I couldn't stop thinking about it. Fuck. You're pregnant? Fuck. Pregnant."

Roger was positively freaking out. This was definitely not what he'd been expecting. What was he going to do????? He was lost, didn't know what to do, where to look.

"... Do you want a glass of water or something? You're looking a bit pale."

Roger faintly nodded and sat down on the first couch he saw. Shit, a kid. He'd just wanted to talk to this guy, have some dinner, kiss him senseless while he ran his hand through all those curls. This had never been part of the plan.

Brian came back with the glass of water and a soft smile, and Roger had to admit, he looked terribly beautiful. How had he been seven months without seeing him? He sighed and drank trying to understand everything, trying to make peace with the idea.

Brian was also taken aback by Roger's beauty, by his voice... Hell, he was even better than he remembered, his eyes were bluer, his hair more golden and shiny. It was going to be difficult to keep the distance, so very difficult.

"Why didn't you tell me?" However difficult to process this was, this was also his baby, and he should have been there for Brian. This beautiful, talented man had gone through months of morning sickness, through a lot crap, on his own, because he'd been trying to keep on sleeping around and failing miserably.

"You didn't leave a number. I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

Roger sighed, left the glass on the table.

"I thought so too. I was an idiot. I've been thinking about you every day, while pretending I didn't care. I was so so stupid."

Brian was rubbing his big belly, looking at it, trying not to get lost on Roger's blue eyes. Not to fall for his sweet words.

"I thought... I thought what we had was special, you know? Maybe I should have said something, but I didn't think... I would be able to put up with you not wanting... Not wanting me, not wanting this. Feeling I was forcing you, feeling I would be trapping you. I wanted you to want me for me, and not just for this baby. Maybe I was selfish."

Roger didn't know what to say, what to do. Sure, part of him had always wanted to have kids, but not now in the middle of his womanizing heyday, when he had so many opportunities, so many places to visit and things to do... But he'd still stopped being with people for this guy, and had thought about him every day, there was definitely something different about him. He just didn't know what to think, now.

"This is so complicated. Fuck."

Brian seemed quite sad (this was definitely not the sweet fairytale reunion he'd imagined) and Roger felt he needed to do something. He drew a small smile to the guitarist and said some things that needed to be said.

"I did want you for you, you have to know that. I would watch video tapes of you playing every time I refused a girl. I only hit on dudes with curly hair, and not even them were enough. I actually really want to kiss you right now."

Brian bit his lower lip, only making Roger smile more.

"You're fucking gorgeous, you know that?"

"Even like this?"

Roger was hesitant at first, but took a good look at the man in front of him, baby bump and all, made him have no doubt at all. Although it was difficult to deal with, with the baby and everything... He wanted it.

"Absolutely. Even like this."

There was a moment of silence... There was tension, both sexual and regular, there was excitement, there was something... new in the air.

"Can I... Can I touch?"

Brian nodded wordlessly and Roger put his hand on the big belly. Boy, was it big, even if there didn't seem to be room there for a whole baby. Still, this this made it more real... He was touching the place where his baby was growing. Uncanny. And then... there was something moving under his hand.

Roger looked at Brian, eyes wide as saucers, a question in his big blue eyes.

"Yeah, that was the baby. Likes to stay up all night."

"Definitely my kid, then." Roger said, the hand still on the belly. On his child. "... How...? Where do we go from here? ... I... What are you doing tomorrow?" Damn, Roger, it's not like you to be a blabbering mess.

"I actually have a checkup."

"For the baby? With ultrasounds and those things?" Brian nodded. "Can I come?"

"If you want."

Roger wanted. He was still freaking out, but he wanted, he wanted to know more about Brian and the baby, be there for them. There was a soft kick under his palm and Roger Taylor, Queen's biggest sex machine, was overcome with emotion.

Ok, so maybe this hadn't been a completely bad surprise. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Two months.

A clock counting down two months.

This was more serious than anything Roger had lived, more permanent, more important. And he had no time to process the idea, to get his mind used to it, to understand it. This had slapped - no punched him in the face, with force. Two months and his life would be changed forever. Two months counting down every day.

Roger was a party boy and a rockstar, and this was what he had always wanted to be. He'd worked hard for it, he'd been drumming since he was little more than a kid, he'd sang in choirs, listened to unending music teachers, drummed and drummed and drummed until his hands were all torn up. He had worked hard and now that he was in the place he'd always wanted he was very much enjoying the perks of it.

All the admiration and all the people complimenting him, interested in what they did. All the grateful fans happy that he would choose them, and all the good nights that had brought with it. The money, the outfits, the hotel rooms, the champagne, the people screaming his name, all that loud and never stopping sex. For a while, that had been his life, and he thought that there was nothing better, that he would want to stop ever, or not at least in the next ten years or so.

And then came Brian and ruined him, ruined all his plans of wild sex and never stopping party, even before he found out about his little surprise. He was only supposed to be some guy he had sex with to try and convince them to join their band, just another number in the impressive list of Roger's sexual conquests. Nothing less and nothing more than just another guy he'd hooked up with, and considered being in the same band with. But he had changed everything.

The most cynical side of Roger hadn't believed in falling in love in love, much less in love at first sight. He believed in the love of family, he believed in the platonic love friends had for each other. The notion of romance and falling in love was mostly an industry for Roger, something they were sold but that was as real as the Yeti or the loch Ness monster. Nice to think that it existed, but knowing that probably it didn't. He believed in lust at first sight, though, and thought that was what he had for Brian.

He didn't expect to to spend hours laying in bed thinking about what may be Brian's favourite drummers, or trying to remember the shape of his hands, the warmth of his voice. Didn't expect to be unable to even look at anyone else if they didn't remind him of this dreamy guitarist. Didn't even think about other people, no matter how hot, no matter how willing and enticing.

He'd wanted something more. Now he was probably going to spend the rest of his life, or at least the next twenty years, with this very same person. And.... this other new person that was on the works.

Two months and everything would change. Roger was kept awake, but somehow happy. Feeling that stupid fluttering with his stomach, reminded of Brian's shy smile, remembering feeling the baby under his hands.

Two months, he thought - and smiled.

Brian was not smiling in his sleep. He was having a nightmare.

Roger was screaming at him, while the baby was crying in the crib. He was trying to calm the baby and trying to answer Roger but everything was too loud and he didn't know how to stop this, how to fix things. Roger was angry at him and he had good reason to.

"You robbed me of my youth! You broke my life! I was so happy before you and now you have trapped me in something I never wanted!!!"

The baby was crying louder and he couldn't do anything, he was being eaten away by those screams, by the realisation that Roger hated him, by the fact that he wasn't going to be able to provide for his kid alone, by all the screaming....

He woke up with a start, tears on the corners of his eyes and a sharp kick in his ribs. That had been really distressing. Brian had known that he would have to deal with stuff when Roger found out, that it would be complicated, and distressing, that the situation wasn't ideal. Most people planned for children it was an active decision, complete with preparation of all sorts, financial, logistic (moving to a place with a room for the baby, for example) and of course, mental.

Roger had no preparation whatsoever, and it was quite possible that he hated this whole thing. Sure, he'd seemed quite... enamored with his belly and the baby kicking that evening, and he'd called him gorgeous, but now that he had time to think about it, about the awkwardness of having a child with someone you barely know, someone who is not your significant other at all... Brian didn't want Roger to hate him, to hate their child.

"It's not your fault, my love." He said to the baby, who kept moving around. "That I'm so stressed. It's only my own."

*

"HI! How... how are you? Did you sleep well?" Roger felt awkward. He'd never been with anyone pregnant before, he'd never been to a medical checkup to see a baby. Much less his own. He didn't know how people behaved in this sort of situation.

"Yes, thank you, Roger. What about you?"

"Fine, yes, great. I'm a bit nervous, if I'm honest. But you look great."

Brian didn't look great after that nightmare and spending half the night being eaten by anxiety, but appreciated the comment.

"You too, Roger. I really lucked out, didn't I?" Brian said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That you did." Roger replied, winking exaggeratedly, which made Brian giggle.

And then Brian was called to the practice, where a woman in her forties greeted him warmly.

"Oh look. The father, finally showing up." She said, a hint of bitterness.

"Don't be too hard on him." Brian said, before Roger could defend himself. "He didn't know."

The doctor threw Roger a sharp look before telling Brian to lay on the gurney and put his shirt up.

"Have you been taking the pills?"

"Pills?" Roger said, looking at Brian with a scared expression. "Are you sick?"

"I'm just low on some vitamins, Roger. Nothing you should worry about."

"Ok. If you say so."

The doctor seemed to warm up to him a bit after this bout of concern.

Then Brian put up his shirt, and there was the cold gel, and the echographer thingy. Almost subconsciously, Roger sought out Brian's hand, nervously running his own thumb through Brian's. The guitarist thought it was really cute of Roger, and enjoyed having someone else.

"There he is." The doctor said, looking at the picture on the screen. "Perfectly big and healthy."

Roger was breathing fast, his eyes almost tearing up.

His son. He was looking at his son.

And in two months he would be able to see him every day.

"Oh my god. Brian, oh my god."

He looked at Brian in awe, squeezed the hand on his harder.

"This is amazing."

Roger was able to drown out the "I love you" caught in his throat. It was too soon, it would be wrong. But boy, did he wanted to say that.

Roger sat there, transfixed, looking at his baby, seeing how he moved, seeing his little hands and legs. A couple of tears fell, but he was smiling, full of joy. Some of Brian's anxiety dissolved, seeing how happy Roger seemed to be looking at the baby.

Not thinking much about it, Roger took the hand on his and kissed it, almost as a reflex. He'd been rendered speechless, his gaze moving only from the screen to Brian, both his belly and his beautiful face in indescribable awe. He was the one that had lucked out, wasn't he? The doctor kept talking, gave some test result Roger couldn't understand.

"This means he's fine, right?"

"It's a perfectly healthy baby." The doctor said.

"And Brian? Is he ok, too?"

"A bit underweight, but otherwise fine."

"I'll make sure he eats. And takes whatever pills he needs." He kissed the hand in his, again. "You aren't going to get rid of me now. I'm gonna make up for all this months, for you and for him, you'll see."

Brian smiled as he cleaned his stomach. He'd never seen someone as happy as Roger was now, and hadn't expected this to be his reaction when he found out. It was a very pleasant surprise

Roger took all the papers, and thanked the doctor a bunch of times, for her services, for looking after Brian, for everything. Suddenly, all the excitement he used to reserve for gigs and solos and after parties was coming to him again, but this time multiplied. He stopped containing himself, and kissed Brian square in the face, enjoying it, savoring it.

"Why don't I take you on that date, huh?"

 


	4. Chapter 4

Roger came in like a storm, making everyone absolutely unable to ignore him. Suddenly, the whole room was Roger, who placed a sheet of paper on the middle of the table, forcefully, where they had the sheets with the lyrics for their new songs. This startled Freddie and John and making them look at with a puzzled expression.

That was... an ultrasound.

"Take a look at my son!" Roger said, smiling brighter than the sun.

He was so proud, so thrilled. That was his son right there and in some few short weeks he was going to come into this world and make him even happier (with the added bonus of giving him a reason to see the other dad very often, which was the icing in the cake and he was extremely grateful for). Because there he was, a baby with all his limbs legs, arms, feet... Roger nearly teared up every time he saw the picture. So beautiful. Such a nice surprise.

Freddie suddenly got up and found his wallet, and gave John twenty pounds. Roger frowned and Freddie sighed, and started explaining.

"We bet 20 quid that you'd get somebody pregnant. John said it would be this year, I said it would be next year. I didn't think it would be so soon! Ithought you would be more careful that this, Roger! Could I win my money back if I correctly guessed who you got pregnant?"

"It's the curly guitarist." John deadpanned, not giving Freddie the chance.

"Dammit John!"

"How did you know?" Roger asked. He hadn't told anyone, not yet.

"You wouldn't be so happy if it was anyone else." Well, that made sense.

Roger started explaining to his band mates what had happened the last couple of days, excitement in his voice and bright blue eyes.

"I went to see him 'cos I missed him, and he was huge, like so big but so beautiful, and I asked if it was my baby and it was (which I'm really excited about!) and yesterday I went with him to a checkup, and I saw him in like the ultrasound and I felt him kick...Isn't he beautiful?"

"It's a bit difficult to tell..."

"Don't min John, dear, I'm sure it's going to be a gorgeous kid, what with your champion of the sun genes. Energetic and good looking."

"And smart, too! Brian's super smart. I didn't know because in our one night we were busy doing other things..."

"Like conceiving?"

"Must you be so blunt, John? So, darling, I presume you wanna be in this kid's life, right?"

Roger nodded energetically.

"It was a bit weird when I went there and Brian was suddenly so big but... I'm actually loving the idea. I love my son already and I can't help loving Brian too..."

The others seemed surprised.

"Really?"

"I know, I know, I was always the first to say that love at first sight was a myth, that there was only lust (and there has been a lot of that with Brian) but I... he's different. He's beautiful and incredible with the guitar and I love him."

Freddie threw a disbelieving look his way and then went back some steps towards the end of the room.

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

Roger squinted, but it was useless. He couldn't see shit.

"How on Earth am I supposed to know?"

Roger felt this was stupid.

"So it's still you!" Freddie said, with fake surprise. "For a moment I thought you'd been possessed by somebody else."

"Haha."

John laughed softly but agreed with Freddie.

"You gotta admit it, Roger. Being happy about having a baby? Having no issue admitting you're in love? Last week you wouldn't have done any of this."

"Yeah, well, last week me hadn't felt his baby kick under his hand, hadn't seen him move in the ultrasound, last week me didn't know what a great ass Brian has now that he's so pregnant..."

"A life changing ass." John sentenced.

"Well it is!"

"And what are you going to do about him? I don't believe he must have been happy after you dumped him in a hotel room and disappeared for half a year."

"Yes, he's a bit wary. Cautious, you know. But I can tell he likes me and that he's happy I'm back. He just doesn't wanna get his hopes up in case I leave again, he's built up some defenses. But tonight he's going to be on the receiving end of the Roger special."

*

The Roger special was the most perfect date night known to humankind. It had several steps to make the object of one's affection feel like the happiest person on Earth, which usually came with a lot of gratitude to the other person on the date, aka Roger.

First, you showed up with a small gift and a great outfit (Roger was wearing a golden half open blouse and some form fitting pants, and Brian was wearing an all black outfit with a small silver jacket that looked great on him. Roger smiled one of his winning smiles and offered the gift.

"I saw this and I thought of you."

People loved hearing that you'd been thinking about them, and Brian gifted him with one his adorable pointy fanged smiles. In this case the present was an old book of planet movements, a sort of astronomy antique.Brian loved it, his eyes lighting as he passed the pages. This was very thoughtful, and he was very sensitive lately, which meant that nice gestures had a greater effect.

Then it was “walk time” when Roger always found the way to his date's hand. It was a small thing, the hand holding, but it was sweet and affectionate and a way of showing the other person that he was glad to be with them. (Also he liked hand holding in general, fuck you, one could be a rock drummer and a soft person too).

Then they watched the sunset together. Brian loved the quietness, loved the sight of the sun slowly going down, loved Roger's attentive face as he said random facts about the sun and its movements. It was nice, just the two of them sitting on a bench, chatting while watching the last rays of sun surround them. Brian thanked Roger about a hundred times for getting him out of his house. He'd really needed this.

Then there was dinner at a fancy restaurant. The food was really good, there was light music on the background, candles brought the blue in Roger's eyes even more somehow and they spent practically the whole meal joking and sharing funny anecdotes. And then Roger asked a waiter for a picture on a camera he'd left on the bar for this specific picture and they smiled, and an I love you got caught in Brian's throat. It was stupid and maybe just pregnancy hormones, maybe too soon, but... something told him that Roger had come to stay.

The next part usually involved partying. In this case, since Brian couldn't drink alcohol, Roger had asked a friend of his to close the little bar he had so that they could be alone with some pleasant music. To slow dance for a while, a head on the other's shoulders, feet moving slowly... To talk about about musical influences and pirouette on the empty floor, just the two of them. A night of wonder, really.

They ended up in Brian's bedroom, but just cuddling in pyjamas, (Brian got Roger some of his, and they were comedically long on the blonde), and Roger was stroking Brian's big belly gently, fascinated.

Brian spoke in his soft voice, looking at the blonde. This was so very different than when they first met.

"I didn't think you would come back. I imagined you going on tour all around and never ever remembering me..."

Roger kept rubbing the belly, content. He'd thought that too. It seemed to make more sense than this. And yet now he couldn't tear his eyes away from this tall man, from the promise of a baby. Brian's eyes were soft as he spoke:

"But now you're here, aren't you? I hope you stay. I hope you'll meet him. I never thought I could...Never thought you would..."

Roger leaned to kiss Brian on the lips.

"So I was a surprise, too?"

"Of the best kind." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like this to be continued?
> 
> Comments mean the world! :)


End file.
